Davis Motomiya
Davis Motomiya (本宮 大輔 Motomiya Daisuke) is the main protagonist in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. He is the leader of that season's DigiDestined and its lead Goggle Boy, and is partnered to Veemon. He is an extremely stubborn person with a big heart and an optimistic mindset. Appearance In 1999, Davis is a small boy with tanned skin, frizzy burgundy hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark blue short-sleeved hoodie, brown shorts, and socks and sneakers of undetermined color. In 2002, Davis is taller, and wears a pair of square goggles to emulate Tai Kamiya. These goggles break during his first visit to the Digital World, after which he receives Tai's goggles, wearing them from then on. Enter Flamedramon In the Digital World, Davis wears a dark blue jacket with a red and yellow flame pattern at the bottom and over a light green shirt. He also wears dark olive green shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots. During spring and autumn, Davis wears a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and thin yellow stripes over and under it. He also wears dark brown shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots. During summer, Davis wears a blue open vest over a dark blue T-shirt with a thick white stripe across the chest, brown shorts with a black belt, white socks, and orange and white boots. During winter, Davis wears a light blue sweater with a white collar and two yellow stripes on the left breast, light olive green shorts, white socks, and blue boots with white soles and tongues. Outside, he wears an open black and dark red jacket with a wool-lined collar, and beige gloves. In 2027, Davis is an adult, and has a short and spiky haircut. He no longer wears goggles, having entrusted his old pair to his son. He wears a dark blue jacket over a light blue shirt and a white undershirt, brown pants and brown shoes with black soles. At work, he wears a sleeveless light blue shirt over a white shirt with short, rolled-back sleeves, dark grey pants, and dark brown shoes, as well as a white apron. He is also shown wearing a grey suit jacket over a white button-up shirt with a blue tie on the cover of a magazine. Description Davis is loud and abrasive, and has a penchant for getting in trouble. However, for all his bluster, Davis is a deeply caring and loving person who is extremely loyal to his friends. He is a firm believer in second chances, willing to extend a hand in friendship to the worst of enemies should they accept it. He refuses to give up even when all seems lost, and his infectious optimism and determination are the reasons the new DigiDestined call Davis their leader. Davis exemplifies his Digi-Eggs well. Although he often rushes into things impulsively and makes mistakes, his courage in the face of outstanding odds cannot be denied. No matter how dire the situation, he always believes that they can somehow make it through. Early on, he claims not to know what friendship is, but his later dedication to helping his friends and reaching out to Ken prove that he is truly the one worthy of the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Davis has a crush on Kari Kamiya, and often tries to impress her without success. For a while, he clashes with Takeru "T.K." Takaishi because of this, as he is jealous of T.K.'s familiarity with Kari and considers him a rival for her affections. Davis often calls T.K. by the wrong name—in the Japanese version, Davis always calls T.K. by his proper name, but when he first meets T.K., he addresses him as omae, a very rude way to call someone 'you' in Japanese. As time goes by, the two boys grow to respect one another, and obvious signs of Davis liking Kari starts to fade, possibly because he is maturing as a leader and a friend and keeping his feelings to himself. Davis's e-mail is "daisuke@biglobe.ne.jp". Gallery Davis Motomiya (Digital World) t.gif Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Males Category:Anime characters Category:Digimon